


Кофе за поцелуй

by GreenTarget, risowator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Peter — это тематическое кафе, расположенное в самом сердце Бикон Хиллз. С 9 до 11 утра ароматным кофе может насладиться каждый, рассчитавшись за него поцелуем!</p><p>Официанты кафе говорят: «Мы будем наблюдать за вами. Это должен быть настоящий поцелуй... истинный поцелуй! Я с легкостью разгляжу поддельный поцелуй, потому что я профи в этом. Так что никакого обмана!»</p><p>«Нам не нужны ваши деньги! Только ваши поцелуи!»</p><p>○</p><p>Teen Wolf Reverse 2013</p><p>○</p><p>Автор: <b>Зеленая мишень</b><br/>Огромнейшая благодарность моему автору за исполнение этой заявки ♥<br/>Артер: <b>рисоватор</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе за поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Дерек допивает третью чашку кофе, когда парочка у окна начинает ссориться. Новости прочитаны, от глазуньи остался только жёлтый, напоминающий лисью морду контур, так что Дерек позволяет себе немного понаблюдать. Не то чтобы ему было интересно, но в маленьком зале в этот ранний час больше никого нет, а после сытного завтрака ещё не хочется уходить. 

Впрочем, посмотреть есть на что. У парня забавная, довольно выразительная мимика и стремительная порывистость ласки, последствия которой невозможно, но хочется предсказать. Вот именно задетую локтем и полетевшую на пол салфетницу он и имеет в виду. Девушку же вполне можно было бы назвать типичной золотоволосой Барби, если бы не детское капризное лицо и торчащие меж завитых локонов оттопыренные уши. Так что пока она скорее ягнёнок, покрашенный дешёвой позолотой в честь сельской ярмарки. 

— Хизер! Подожди, Хизер! 

Парень срывается с места едва ли не раньше девушки, но умудряется перевернуть стул, перевернуть себя через стул и вскочить на ноги только тогда, когда его цокающая каблуками овечка уже берётся за ручку двери. 

— Я тебе не верю! Ты просто жалок, если думал таким способом получить от меня поцелуй. 

— Хизер, пожалуйста! У меня и правда не хватает денег!

Парень выглядит так, что его непременно хочется пожалеть, но девушка только фыркает и громко хлопает дверью. 

Колокольчик разъярённо звякает, и Дерек морщится, сдерживая желание заткнуть уши. 

— Вот чёрт, — ругается парень.

Минуту он стоит, растерянно потирая затылок и ероша короткий ёжик волос, а потом с кухни внезапно раздаётся шипение, звон посуды, звонкое: «Уже иду!», и он, резко вздрогнув, ныряет обратно за столик.

Дерек возвращается к чтению, пробегая взглядом даже самые короткие заметки. Может, он что-то упустил? Две недели — и ничего. Бикон-Хиллз успешно притворяется благопристойным городком, в котором ничего не происходит, и это неимоверно раздражает. Может, лучше бы приехала Лора, с её альфа-чутьём?

— Э, привет.

Дерек не торопясь складывает газету и в упор смотрит в любопытные карие глаза. Такие, какие он и ожидал увидеть. Бедовые. 

— Что нужно? 

Грубость парня не трогает. Похоже, наоборот, тот факт, что Дерек ответил, весьма его воодушевляет.

— Мелочь. Правда. Мне нечем расплатиться за кофе. 

Просительная мина у парня выходит не ахти: издалека она казалась куда как правдоподобнее. Неудивительно, что его девушка не поверила. Дерек пожимает плечами.

— И какое это имеет отношение ко мне? 

— Кроме тебя тут больше никого нет. Выручай, чувак.

Парень отстукивает пальцами по столу рваный ритм, и Дерек борется с желанием жахнуть по ним кулаком, чтобы оборвать раздражающий звук. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я ссудил тебе пару баксов?

— Нет, хочу прокопать туннель сквозь Землю и вылезти где-нибудь в Китае. Брось, чувак. Можно подумать, ты не знаешь, как в этой закусочной можно расплатиться за кофе. Я прекрасно слышал, как наша Мел соблазняла тебя описаниями всех прелестей этого способа. 

Парень некрасиво краснеет, двумя яркими болезненными пятнами, но смотрит по-прежнему прямо и явно не собирается смущённо отводить взгляд. 

Вот только Дерек как никто другой может чувствовать волнами исходящий от него стыдливый жар. Господи, какой ещё глупый ребёнок, думающий, что его намерения не очевидны. 

— Поспорил, что принесёшь заветный чек с сердечком? Неужели облажаться перед друзьями страшнее, чем унизиться перед первым встречным?

Парень опускает взгляд, но только на секунду. 

— Ты не знаешь Уитмора. Поверь мне, унизиться перед тем, кого я больше не увижу — меньшее зло, чем весь год терпеть издевательства. Я его не боюсь, ты не думай. Просто не хочу тратить на бесполезное противостояние кучу времени, — парень лихорадочно облизывает губы, и Дерек ловит себя на том, что машинально прикидывает, какими они могут оказаться на вкус. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты — би и не прочь поцеловаться с симпатичным незнакомцем? 

О, боже. Симпатичным его назовёт разве что только слепой. Этот овал лица, вздёрнутый нос и слишком подвижный нервный рот совсем не тянут на эталон красоты.

— Послушай, ребёнок…

— Мне шестнадцать!

— Послушай, ребёнок. Я не собираюсь тебя целовать. Не хочешь, чтобы я ссудил тебе денег — твоё дело. Пока. 

Дерек складывает газету и сует её в задний карман джинсов, пока другой рукой вытаскивает бумажник. Парень беспомощно открывает рот и держится за стол побелевшими пальцами так крепко, словно иначе просто сползёт на пол. 

Даже жалко паршивца. 

К двери пройдено уже полпути, когда Дерек различает глухое «бам», с которым голова встречается с тёмным полированным деревом и мрачное: «Ну что ж, Стайлз Стилински. Никто тебя не хочет, даже парни, у которых на лбу написано, что они трахают все, что движется».

Как он сказал? Стилински?

— Ты сын шерифа?

— Что? 

Парень осоловело моргает, точно одиннадцатилетний скептик, вдруг обнаруживший у фальшивого Санты настоящую бороду.

— Джон Стилински — твой отец?

— Если я отвечу «да», это сыграет в мою пользу?

— Послушай, Стайлз… тебя ведь так зовут? Я могу помочь, но и ты тогда окажешь мне небольшую услугу. Договорились?

Парень, вернее, Стайлз моргает. Раз, другой. А потом кивает замедленно, будто все ещё не может поверить своим ушам. 

На кухне снова что-то свистит. Кто-то ругается, а потом девочка-официантка, Мелани, кажется, появляется в зале. Как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек возвращается к столу. 

— Простите за задержку. Могу я ещё чем-то вам помочь? 

Горящий неоновыми огнями напускной энтузиазм заставляет Дерека поморщиться. Если бы не эти лживые нотки, то и дело проскальзывающие в голосе Мелани, он бы ей позвонил: шатенки с маленькими пухлыми губами и ореховыми глазами вполне в его вкусе. 

— Да. Мы хотели бы расплатиться в традициях вашего кафе. 

Дерек дежурно улыбается, с отстранённым сожалением наблюдая, как тускнеет фарфоровое сияние симпатичного личика. И краем глаза следит за тем, как Стайлз втягивает голову в плечи и засовывает руки в карманы. 

Всем своим существом источая испуганное волнение.

О, боже, нет. Кажется, сейчас его ожидает самый неуклюжий поцелуй в жизни. И очень возможно, вообще первый в жизни этого нахального засранца. 

— Но, Стайлз, а как же Хизер? 

Мелани оборачивается к Стайлзу, и тот нахохливается ещё больше, одновременно стараясь улыбаться как можно печальнее. Выглядит это как гримаса боли выбросившегося на берег сумасшедшего дельфина, и Дерек качает головой. 

Хреновый из парня актёр. 

— Хизер меня бросила. Потому что я… влюбился. 

Стайлз пытается изобразить восторженный трепет не только лицом, но и всем телом сразу, и Дерек обречённо закатывает глаза. Господи, дай ему терпения всё выдержать и не свихнуться. 

— Ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда, Мелани? Нет? Вот и я не верил до сегодняшнего утра. А потом пришёл в ваше чудесное кафе, увидел его и… пропал. 

Боже. Это просто тошнотворно. Если Стайлз сделает ещё хоть одну трагическую паузу, кому-то в этой чёртовой дыре придётся отмывать полы. 

Пора заканчивать с этой комедией. 

— Стайлз? Любовь моя с первого взгляда, может, ты прекратишь болтать и подойдёшь ко мне ближе? 

Дерек слышит, как Стайлз звучно сглатывает. Видит, как он судорожными рывками расправляет плечи, пытаясь казаться уверенным в себе. 

И явственно бледнеет от ужаса. 

Дерек приподнимает бровь и улыбается. Как всё-таки приятно чувствовать себя много опытнее и старше. 

— Я готов, — лепечет Стайлз, когда в стремлении закончить всё побыстрее вдруг оказывается так близко, что едва не врубается в Дерека всем телом. Точь-в-точь едва научившийся ходить щенок.

— Только это должен быть настоящий поцелуй, — сухо предупреждает их Мелани, и Дерек вздыхает: как бы его доброта не вышла ему же боком. — Иначе оплата не будет принята. 

— Никаких проблем. Покажем класс, детка?

У Стайлза перестают подрагивать губы, глаза стремительно холодеют, и Дерек ловит себя на том, что невольно любуется этим переходом от смущённого волнения к откровенной злости. Таким Стайлз определённо нравится ему больше. 

— Я тебе не… 

Дерек обрывает фразу именно тем способом, какой от него и ожидают. Вот только Стайлз так резко деревенеет, что ни о каком более-менее приличном поцелуе не идёт и речи. Хорошо хоть, отшатывается не так далеко, чтобы его не удалось поймать и притянуть обратно. 

Проклятье. Да не дёргайся ты так! 

Дерек тратит почти целую минуту на то, чтобы заставить твёрдо сжатые губы хоть немного раскрыться. И отстраняется, признав поражение. 

Мелани смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым брезгливым торжеством, поджимает густо накрашенные ярко-алые губы, и это заставляет Дерека предпринять вторую попытку:

— Стайлз, — тихо зовёт он, поймав взгляд широко открытых ошарашенных глаз, — просто приоткрой рот и не сопротивляйся. 

Да уж. Если бы всё было так просто.

Стайлз моргает. Раз, другой, и в его расфокусированном взгляде вновь появляется осмысленность. 

— Ладно, — торопливо кивает он. — Ладно, я попробую.

Дерек берётся за ещё по-детски гладкий подбородок, гладит большим пальцем край челюсти и невольно улыбается снова, когда бледную, усыпанную родинками кожу начинает заливать румянцем. 

Такое умиление он испытывал, пожалуй, только когда щекотал пятки маленькой Коре, а та удивлённо кряхтела и пускала пузыри. 

Дерек не спешит в этот раз, не давит, осторожно трогая суховатые неподатливые губы, лаская солёную трещинку почти у самого уголка, и внутренне усмехается, почувствовав дрожащий выдох. 

Уже гораздо лучше. 

А если немного прикусить? Вылизать дюйм за дюймом. Медленно. Так мягко, как только возможно. Прихватить губами и снова заласкать языком. Вот так. 

Дерек отстраняется, чтобы точнее оценить результат своих стараний.

Секунду Стайлз смешно таращится ему в глаза, потерявший былую твёрдость рот приоткрывается в удивлённом «о», и Дерек, пользуясь шансом, осторожно ныряет в него языком. Неглубоко. Только чтобы огладить ровную кромку зубов, человеческий намёк на клыки и тут же отстраниться. 

Стайлза тянет за ним следом, будто на поводке, он громко выдыхает, прижимается ближе, и следующий поцелуй оказывается гораздо больше похож на настоящий. Дерек пробует тонко приправленный мятой рот на вкус, слизывает яркую горечь кофе с внутренней поверхности губ и вдруг встречается с сопротивлением. Изучающей покорности Стайлза хватает только на пару вздохов, а потом он любопытно лезет вперёд, и Дерек едва не теряет инициативу, с трудом отбиваясь от атак его слишком бойкого языка. 

Каков наглец. 

Ладонь на коротко стриженом затылке нисколько не помогает. Стайлз легко выворачивается, тянет за отвороты куртки, активно пытаясь вести, и Дерек автоматически обнимает его за талию, удерживая их общее равновесие. Пальцы касаются тонкой полоски кожи между задравшейся майкой и джинсами, тёплой, покрытой лёгким пушком, и Дерек так увлекается её изучением, что не сразу обращает внимание на настырно лезущие в уши звуки. 

— Хватит! Достаточно!

На Мелани больно смотреть, так изуродовала её хорошенькое личико откровенная злоба. Дерек и не смотрит, предпочитая разглядывать приоткрытый от частого дыхания рот Стайлза и считать родинки на его щеке. Если бы вот эта была чуть больше и выше… 

В груди неудобно ворочается застарелая боль, и Дерек замирает, чтобы ненароком её не потревожить. Зря он позволил себе вспомнить.

— Я уже пять минут пытаюсь вас остановить! 

— О, простите, мисс, увлеклись, – Дерек улыбается так ослепительно, как только может. Хотя вряд ли это у него хорошо получается. Да и горячее дыхание, всё ещё обжигающее щеку, мешает сосредоточиться. — Сами видите — есть кем. 

Мелани кривит губы, молча забирает деньги со стола, и в этот момент Стайлз решает отмереть: 

— Эм, а как насчёт моего чека? С фирменной печатью? А лучше с двумя. Или тремя? Мел, ты можешь поставить три печати, тебе же не трудно? Мелани? 

****

Стайлз благоговейно расправляет мятую бумажку с выпуклым розовым сердечком, и Дерек закатывает глаза. Ох уж эти дети. Он таким точно никогда не был. Камаро поблёскивает в ярких лучах утреннего солнца, и Дерек любовно проводит пальцами по гладкому боку, прежде чем открыть дверь. 

— Какую услугу ты хочешь?

Стайлз неловко мнётся. Перекатывается с пяток на носки, глубоко засунув руки в карманы, и можно поклясться, что сгорает от желания подойти ближе и повторить за Дереком его жест.

Ну хоть что-то есть в этом несуразном парне простое и понятное. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты достал мне одно дело из архивов полиции. 

— Это противозаконно. Я не стану этого делать.

Стайлз кусает губы, подозрительно щурится, трёт затылок, снова засовывает руки в карманы, успев уложиться в пару секунд, и Дерек усмехается. Похоже, он не ошибся. 

— Станешь. Потому что иначе просто лопнешь от любопытства. Так что увидимся сегодня в шесть. У пончиковой за квартал от полицейского участка.

— Эй! Стой! 

Стайлз окликает его, когда Дерек уже собирается нажать на газ. 

— Ты не сказал, как тебя зовут. 

В происходящем чувствуется что-то картонное, постановочно-киношное, так что Дерек не может удержаться от соблазна и улыбается в склонённое к окну лицо во все свои тридцать два белоснежных зуба. 

— Хейл. Дерек Хейл. 

Покрышки нежно шуршат по асфальту, раскатисто урчит мотор, но, даже если бы Дерек был простым смертным, он бы всё равно смог различить ехидное:

— Бонд. Джеймс Бонд. Ну конечно. Кто ожидал чего-то другого?

 

***

С тем, чтобы выкрасть дело из архива полиции, не возникает проблем. Стайлз прекрасно знает, когда в участке почти никого нет и где можно раздобыть ключ от хранилища. С дежурной им тоже везёт. Ею оказывается девушка-офицер, остановившая Дерека за превышение скорости, так что, пока он занимает чужое внимание разговором и многозначительными взглядами, Стайлз легко проникает внутрь и находит то, что нужно. 

Проблемы начинаются тогда, когда Дерек пытается забрать у него их общую добычу.

— Нет. — Стайлз резво кидает папку в открытое окно джипа и выставляет перед собой электрошокер. Надо же, похоже, обдумал всё заранее. — Я дам тебе это прочитать, но потом верну всё на место. Мне нельзя подводить отца. Тем более таким образом. 

Дерек пожимает плечами. Дальнейшая судьба краденого его нисколько не интересует. 

— Хорошо. Спрячь игрушку. Раздражает.

Стайлз щурится, явно настороженный подобной покладистостью:

— Это не игрушка. А двадцать шесть ватт боли и страшных конвульсий. Так что не советую со мной спорить.

Дерек беззвучно хмыкает. Всё-таки парень на сто процентов сын шерифа. 

— Будем считать, что я проникся угрозой. Папку.

— Есть одна проблема, — Стайлз выглядит откровенно виноватым, и Дерек напрягается, чуя неминуемо надвигающиеся неприятности. Блядь, ну что ещё?! — Я пока не могу тебе её отдать. Мне снова нужна твоя помощь. 

Дерек поводит плечами, медленно выдыхает, но желание выпустить когти и растерзать мальчишку в клочья не становится от этого менее страстным. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Стайлз?

Невинный взгляд в ответ и такое же невинное ковыряние асфальта носком кроссовка откровенно бесят. Наверняка очередная глупая, детская затея. 

— Разыграй перед отцом моего парня. 

Дерек не говорит ни слова, но Стайлз сглатывает, отступает на шаг, и электрошокер в его руке начинает плясать как припадочный. 

— Тихо-тихо. Не надо меня убивать. Всего на один вечер, Дерек. Мелани всё растрепала отцу. Он, оказывается, ежедневно заезжает в её забегаловку, чтобы выпить кофе втайне от меня. 

Дерек всплёскивает руками: он идиот и разговаривает с идиотом на идиотскую тему. 

— И что? Скажи, что сделал это на спор. Что это была шутка! 

— Не могу. Мелани расписала всё отцу так, будто ты меня вынудил. Мол, я показался ей испуганным и явно действовал против своей воли. Отец не верит, что это было добровольно. 

— Мне плевать. — Дерек раздражённо оскаливает клыки, коснувшись давно забытой грани контроля. — Это твои проблемы.

— Но они станут твоими, если откажешься. Это косвенно подтвердит подозрения, а, значит, отец с тебя глаз не спустит. Он будет тебя пасти и, поверь мне, воспользуется любым поводом, чтобы испортить жизнь. Одними штрафами за неправильную парковку и превышение скорости ты не отделаешься. Ты хочешь, чтобы каждый твой шаг контролировали? 

Вот чёрт. 

— Стоп, — обрывает Дерек явно собирающегося продолжить свою вдохновенную речь Стайлза. — А как ты объяснишь моё исчезновение из твоей жизни?

Стайлз запинается, а потом его взгляд медленно и неуклонно загорается восторженным осознанием победы. Вот гадёныш. 

—Ты согласен. Вау. 

Гадёныш — это ещё мягко сказано. 

Дерек выбивает электрошокер ребром ладони. И одним движением впечатывает Стайлза в джип, хорошенько приложив спиной. 

— Не стоит думать, что мной можно манипулировать, как тебе вздумается, Стайлз, — из-за вырывающегося рыка слова выходят почти неразборчивыми, и Дерек дважды вдыхает быстро густеющие влажные сумерки, чтобы успокоиться. Как же давно его никто так не выводил из себя. — Не стоит меня недооценивать. Я буду играть в твои игры, только пока мне это выгодно. Ясно?

Гримаса боли на лице Стайлза быстро пасует перед неприкрытой злостью. 

— Ясно. Больше никаких просьб к тебе не будет, мистер не умеющая держать себя в руках задница, уж поверь мне. 

Дерек с шумом тянет в себя воздух, но запах какой-то химической дряни и арахисового печенья, исходящий от Стайлза, слишком хорошо маскирует любые другие. А человеческое сердце бьётся с такой ненормальной скоростью, что изменение его ритма уловить почти невозможно. 

Блядь. Всё это добром не кончится. 

Дерек выпускает из кулака мягкую ткань толстовки, отступает на шаг, и Стайлз выдыхает с таким отчётливым облегчением, что ошибиться в его причине невозможно. Всё-таки боится до икоты, поганец.

Стайлз отодвигается, боком, осторожно, и Дерек не может побороть соблазн резко качнуться в его сторону, будто собираясь ударить.

— О, боже. 

Стайлз инстинктивно отпрыгивает, и Дерек впервые за вечер чувствует хотя бы подобие удовлетворения.

— Я поеду за тобой. Показывай дорогу. 

***

— Шериф, — Дерек протягивает руку и даже не удивляется излишне крепкому рукопожатию. Был бы он человеком, уже кривился бы от боли и умолял его отпустить. — Рад познакомиться.

— Можешь называть меня Джон, раз уж ты с моим сыном…

Фразу шериф не заканчивает, хотя губы у него явственно вздрагивают, видимо, силясь выговорить нечестивое «вместе». 

Дерек улыбается уголками губ, чувствуя, как пальцы вокруг его ладони сжимаются ещё сильнее.

— Джон, — повторяет он без всякого выражения. — Моё имя, я думаю, вам уже известно. 

Шериф наконец ослабляет хватку, не сводя с него насквозь пронизывающего взгляда, и Дерек уважительно склоняет голову, как сделал бы это перед альфой. Будь Джон оборотнем, наверняка уже возглавлял бы стаю, так веет от него по-медвежьи спокойной мощью. 

— Пап? — доселе притворяющийся статуей Стайлз оттесняет Дерека в сторону, заодно задев коробкой, и тот морщится, отряхивая с рукава любимой куртки сладкую пудру. — Как насчёт чая? Мы привезли пончиков. Правда, хорошо придумали? Но только ты не увлекайся, хорошо? Они на самом деле полны холестерина и…

Шериф позволяет сыну увести себя на кухню, но напоследок бросает на Дерека тяжёлый, многообещающий взгляд. 

Ну что ж. Это будет даже интересно. Получше двух недель безрезультатного ожидания. 

Над круглым столом повисает молчание. Поначалу Стайлз пытается что-то рассказывать про соотношение калорий и клетчатки в разных продуктах, про пользу лука-порея и морковки, вместе и по отдельности, но скоро всеобщее напряжение ломает и его. И в наступившей тишине становится слышно, как закипает чайник.

— Значит, это любовь с первого взгляда? 

Стайлз облизывает губы, прячет глаза под ироничным взглядом отца, кажется, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы побиться головой об стол, как утром в кафе, и Дерек горестно вздыхает. Всё-таки парень совсем не умеет врать. Придётся выкручиваться самому. 

— Я не знаю, как это назвать, Джон. Всё случилось действительно внезапно. Но в чём могу вас уверить: я заинтересован в вашем сыне. 

Обтекаемая фраза ничего не объясняет, но нигде не лжёт, и пусть шериф и не обладает способностями оборотней слышать ложь, но в нём тоже есть глубоко сидящие инстинкты зверя, и сейчас они должны сыграть в пользу Дерека. 

— В том, что ты заинтересован, я не сомневаюсь. Вот только в моем ли сыне или в моих возможностях шерифа? 

Жаль, что не сыграли. 

— Пап!

Мольба у Стайлза выходит смазанно: чайник отчаянно свистит, и ему приходится сорваться с места прежде, чем отец успевает оценить соответствующую моменту жалобную гримасу. 

Дерек улыбается, учуяв знакомый стыдливый жар от промелькнувшего мимо тела. Помучайся, засранец. Заслужил. 

— Сколько тебе лет, Дерек? 

О, вот и допрос.

— Двадцать три. 

— Чем занимаешься?

— У нас с сестрой свой маленький бизнес. Магазин по торговле редкостями и антиквариатом в Куинсе. Хотя я больше шофёр и охранник. 

— Где вы познакомились? 

— В том самом любимом вами тематическом кафе, Джон. Где от запаха только что поджаренного зерна напрочь отключаются мозги, а в сердце зажигается огонь.

Стайлз спотыкается и рассыпает по столешнице сахар. 

— Фу, Дерек, скажи, что это сейчас был сарказм. Иначе меня стошнит, и наши отношения пойдут под откос, едва начавшись. 

Чайник плюхается в самый центр стола, Стайлз падает на стул рядом с Дереком, засовывает весь пончик в рот целиком и, стремительно его изничтожив, принимается совершенно нецензурно облизывать пальцы. Сразу видно — закоренелый пончикофил. 

— Заткнись, Стайлз. Я пытаюсь очаровать твоего отца.

— Хреново получается. Хочешь совет? Поговори с ним о монстр-траках. Отец их уважает. На прошлом чемпионате в Лос-Анджелесе даже голос сорвал, болея за Терминатора. Он бы и сам… 

Дерек вглядывается в лихорадочно блестящие глаза и зависает, когда Стайлз одними губами выговаривает в середине нескончаемой фразы: «Поцелуй меня. Сейчас». 

Дерек не даёт себе задуматься. Стайлз с готовностью приоткрывает рот, позволив языкам легко скользнуть друг по другу, и поток слов наконец обрывается. 

Блаженство. 

Рот Стайлза сладкий от пудры, чуть горьковатый от мятной жвачки, и Дерек с удовольствием вылизывает его, упрямо не давая отобрать у себя инициативу. Стайлз пару раз оторопело замирает, когда ему прикусывают нижнюю губу, а потом пускает в ход собственные зубы. Это больше похоже на битву, состязание, чем на ласку, но жаркий азарт отключает мозги даже быстрее, чем вдоль и поперёк изученное удовольствие.

Дерек настойчиво ломает чужое сопротивление, крепко удерживая Стайлза за шею, жадно, торжествующе впитывая прерывистые взволнованные вздохи и теперь уже не стыдливый, а возбуждённый жар, и не сразу понимает, что неуютная тяжесть, которую он чувствует — собственнически закинутая ему на бедро нога. 

Липкие пальцы пробираются под футболку, впиваются в загривок, и Дерек коротко стонет от удивления. 

Вот же наглый змеёныш. И кто тут кого целует?

— Хватит! Хватит, остановитесь! 

Дерек с трудом отдирает от себя Стайлза и пару секунд собирается с духом, прежде чем посмотреть на шерифа. Проклятье, он совсем забыл, что они не одни. 

Джон Стилински, по совместительству суровый страж порядка, прикрывает ладонью лицо и выглядит так бледно, будто оказался, по меньшей мере, свидетелем расчленёнки. Ну или поцелуя своего единственного несовершеннолетнего сына со взрослым мужчиной, которого вдобавок он первый раз видит. Дерек обречённо вздыхает.

Похоже, обвинение в совращении малолетних не за горами.

Блядь, на что он подписался? 

Дерек снова поворачивается к Стайлзу и глубоко вдыхает его щедро замешанный на сахарной сладости и волнении запах. Карие глаза кажутся абсолютно обдолбанными, влажные от поцелуя по-блядски приоткрытые губы сгибают спину желанием прикоснуться, и Дерек после секундного колебания уступает себе, коротко, почти целомудренно прижимаясь ко рту Стайлза ещё раз.

На этот раз не почувствовав ни полдвижения навстречу. 

Только странное, остро колющее сожаление. 

— Видишь, пап, я тебе не врал, — почему-то шепчет Стайлз, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Дерека остекленевшим взглядом. — Никто меня не принуждал. У нас и правда любовь с первого взгляда.

Шериф стонет и закрывает лицо уже двумя руками. 

— Выметайтесь отсюда. Оба. Дайте мне спокойно залить горе виски.

— Пап! 

— Я не буду много пить, обещаю. Пару ящиков. Не больше.

— Папа!

— Идите уже. Потом поговорим.

Стайлз вздыхает, но покорно поднимается со стула, таща за собой Дерека. 

Похоже, кому-то из них только что дали отсрочку в исполнении приговора. Вот только кому? 

***

Комната Стайлза выглядит даже слишком аккуратной для такого неугомонного подростка, постеры и странные картинки на стенах цепляют взгляд, и Дерек с интересом оглядывается, невольно вспоминая свою комнату в их общей с Лорой маленькой идеально чистой квартире. Единственное место, где ему позволено было творить всё, что вздумается. 

— Вот чёрт, папка в джипе осталась.

Стайлз мнётся на пороге, не торопясь оставлять гостя без присмотра. Опасается, что тот волшебным образом испарится? Удивительные для сына шерифа параноидальные наклонности.

— У тебя есть две минуты. 

Стайлз сваливается по лестнице, как доверху гружёный товарный поезд, но Дерек довольно легко абстрагируется от грохота, укладывая в памяти схему дома. Одно из окон в комнате Стайлза выходит на задний двор, водосточная труба довольно далеко, зато совсем рядом крыша маленькой, нежилой на вид пристройки. Второй гараж? Мастерская? Не пахнет ни маслом, ни химикатами. 

Второе окно открывает вид на здоровенный коряжистый дуб и чахлый заросший травой газон.

— Вот. 

Стайлз возвращается аккурат в тот момент, когда Дерек заканчивает прикидывать возможные варианты наказуемого законом проникновения в чужое жилище. Так. На всякий случай. Всегда лучше держать ухо востро. Дерек вопросительно вскидывает бровь и терпеливо игнорирует тот факт, что Стайлз хлопает его по спине, прежде чем рухнуть на разобранную кровать. 

Тот факт, что маленький засранец открывает папку, даже не позвав его присоединиться, игнорировать труднее. 

— Тут только протокол о вызове. И пара фотографий. Не густо. Хм… — Стайлз долго рассматривает разодранную лань, будто не замечая нависшего над собой Дерека, и откладывает снимок в сторону. — Её нашёл охотник из соседнего городка. Посчитал ритуальной жертвой сатанистов и потому вызвал полицию. 

Дерек выхватывает папку из рук Стайлза, прежде чем тому удаётся как-то отреагировать, и вчитывается в скудный текст. Действительно негусто. 

—Там есть телефон. Будешь искать этого Боба Вачовски?

Дерек пожимает плечами. Вот что он точно не собирается делать, так это раскрывать свои планы случайно подвернувшемуся под руку ребёнку. Жаль, что тот совсем этого не понимает. Или не желает понимать.

— Да ладно, Дерек. Рассказывай. Что тебя заинтересовало в этом деле? И откуда ты знаешь, под каким номером оно числится в архивах, если ты лично в нём не фигурируешь? 

Стайлз сидит на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и Дерек снова вспоминает Лору и её вечное занудство по поводу того, как сидеть можно и как нельзя. 

— Ты и так знаешь больше, чем нужно, — Дерек сводит брови, расправляет плечи, давая понять, что не слишком-то настроен на откровения, но Стайлз оставляет все его намёки без внимания. 

Намеренно. Нет никаких сомнений.

— Что означает спираль на разодранной лани? Какой смысл в этом знаке? Что он даёт понять и кому? Ведь это именно он тебя заинтересовал? Я прав? 

— Я не намерен ничего тебе объяснять. Вот. Возьми. 

Дерек протягивает Стайлзу папку, но тот не торопится её брать. Наоборот, рассматривает серую картонку с таким выражением, будто внутри лежит его собственный смертный приговор. Неужели на что-то рассчитывал? Действительно ребёнок. 

Дерек пихает папкой Стайлза в грудь, и тот, вздохнув, суёт её под подушку. Туда, где обычно спрятаны все подростковые сокровища. 

— А всё-таки? Дерек, я просто так не успокоюсь. Или ты мне рассказываешь, или я нахожу свои способы узнать. 

О, господи. Какой же настырный. 

— Удачи тебе в поисках, — фыркает Дерек. 

И захлопывает за собой дверь раньше, чем Стайлз успевает открыть рот.

Кто бы ему самому рассказал, что именно следует искать…

 

***

К сожалению, осознание опрометчивости собственного пожелания приходит к Дереку только тогда, когда на пепелище в лесу обнаруживаются свежие, отчётливые следы и едва уловимый запах мяты и лекарств. 

Стайлз, а это не мог быть никто другой, явно бродил по дому не один час, оставляя то полосу от локтя на стене, то отпечаток кроссовка в пыли, то яркое, бьющее в нос пятно крови на покрытом копотью, ощетинившемся рассохшейся древесиной дверном косяке. 

Маленький настойчивый в своём любопытстве гадёныш. 

Что он хотел найти? 

Или… может быть, уже нашёл? Дерек добирается до дома шерифа в рекордные пятнадцать минут. Вот только тот встречает его темным молчанием пустых окон и безмятежно стрекочущими в траве кузнечиками. 

Половина девятого. Где черти носят этого засранца?!

Дерек мечется по комнате Стайлза не меньше получаса, когда звук подъезжающей машины наконец вплетается в уютную вечернюю тишину. 

Отступившее было раздражение снова даёт о себе знать, и Дерек крепко сжимает зубы, чтобы не дать удлиниться клыкам даже на миллиметр. 

Ну держись, паршивец. 

Стайлз закрывает дверь в комнату, бросает сумку на стул-вертушку и по инерции продолжает беспечно насвистывать что-то себе под нос, когда Дерек швыряет его к стене.

— Какого хрена ты полез в мой дом? 

Стайлз хрипит и краснеет лицом, вцепившись в запястье Дерека двумя руками. Ярость требует сжать чужую шею сильнее, вдавить когти так, чтобы хлынула горячая кровь, и подавить её так же трудно, как пережить первую луну.

Дерек рычит, как мог бы рычать обычный человек, разве что немного глубже, раскатистее и ослабляет хватку.

— Зачем ты ходил туда?!

— Чтобы разобраться, что происходит! — Стайлз кашляет и, умница, даже не пытается вырваться. — Ты же не соизволил мне ничего объяснить! Но это наверняка связано с тем давним пожаром, в котором погибла вся твоя семья. Ни из-за чего больше ты не сорвался бы с насиженного места в Нью-Йорке и не примчался обратно в Бикон-Хиллз!

— Это всё тебя не касается, Стайлз! — блядь, этого малолетнего засранца остановит только пуля между глаз. — Не смей даже близко подходить к моему дому! 

— Думаешь, меня арестуют за нарушение границ частной собственности? 

Стайлз криво ухмыляется, и Дерек едва не обращается от накрывшего его бессильного бешенства.

Сынок шерифа. Конечно. Как можно было забыть? 

— Нет, — хрипит он, изо всех сил цепляясь за человеческую речь, — для начала тебя нагнут и выебут. В назидание. 

У Стайлза округляются глаза, замирает дыхание, и Дерек довольно оскаливается, почувствовав в глубине чужого запаха лакомую нотку страха. 

— Если ты ещё раз…

Но Стайлз его перебивает. 

— Отец поднял дело о пожаре. 

Вот это полная неожиданность. Дерек не находит ничего лучше, кроме как оторопело спросить:

— Почему?

Стайлз снова дёргается, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться, и на этот раз Дерек ему это позволяет. 

— Почему? Напряги мозги, большой парень. Он по-прежнему считает, что ты увиваешься вокруг меня исключительно для того, чтобы выудить какую-то информацию! 

Стайлз растирает пострадавшую шею, и Дерек отворачивается, вдруг почувствовав стыд от того, что смог разглядеть на ней красные отпечатки собственных пальцев. Как можно было так потерять контроль? 

— Не лезь в это, Стайлз. Поверь мне, ничего хорошего твоё любопытство не принесёт. Тот пожар был не случайностью. А хорошо спланированным убийством.

— Я так и думал. Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что тот, кто это сделал, до сих пор на свободе? И мне теперь, как знающему слишком много, может грозить смертельная опасность? 

В голосе Стайлза звенит плохо замаскированный восторг, и Дерек глухо стонет, закрывая лицо руками. 

Господи, с кем он связался. Ладно. Плевать. Стайлз сделал свой выбор. Дерек встряхивается, сбрасывая с себя неудобные эмоции. Его долг — предостеречь. Если же Стайлз не внемлет предупреждению — его проблемы. 

— Спираль — символ вендетты. Так что одна дохлая лань вполне может быть только началом. Предупреждением. Или жирным куском мяса, брошенным исключительно для того, чтобы привлечь внимание убийцы. 

— Вынудить его выйти из укрытия, да, — Стайлз падает на кровать, и та неожиданно громко скрипит. — Умно. И твой приезд в Бикон-Хиллз прекрасное тому подтверждение. Вот только кто это мог устроить? 

— После пожара выжили только я и моя старшая сестра Лора. И Питер Хейл. Мой дядя, — у Стайлза мгновенно загораются глаза, так что Дерек спешит его урезонить: — Он в больнице. Ведёт жизнь растения. 

Стайлз кусает губы и подбирает под себя ноги в уже знакомой Дереку манере. 

— Ладно. А если знак означает что-то другое? Или это просто совпадение? А, может, на самом деле проделки какой-нибудь секты?

— Вряд ли, — Дерек отводит взгляд. Сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Вопросы Стайлза становятся всё труднее, слишком уж он наблюдателен для своего возраста, и это сулит новые неприятности. — Спираль — что-то вроде слова забытого языка. Такой знают очень и очень немногие, но те, кто знает, не могут спутать его ни с каким другим. 

— Тогда круг подозреваемых сужается. Ты, Дерек. Твоя сестра. Дядя. А ещё может быть сам убийца, намеренный закончить однажды начатое. 

— Возможно, — о таком варианте Дерек даже не думал. — И что нам делать дальше? 

— Ну, я бы для начала исключил самые невероятные варианты, — Стайлз чешет щеку и совершенно неожиданно подмигивает Дереку: — Готовься к очередным семейным посиделкам: мы едем навестить твоего дядю Питера.

***

В больницу они попадают только следующим вечером. У Стайлза занятия в школе (господи, как можно было забыть, что он ещё совсем ребёнок?) у Дерека тоже есть дела, так что, когда они подходят к палате Питера, на улице уже снова сгущаются сумерки, а на небо выползает толстеющая ночь от ночи луна. 

— Посещения разрешены только до семи часов вечера. 

Сурово поджатые губы загородившей дверь медсестры не смягчаются даже тогда, когда Дерек пускает в ход всё своё обаяние и, улыбаясь, просит дать им всего пять минут.

Фригидна, не иначе. 

— А препятствовать расследованию вообще запрещено, — Стайлз машет перед лицом медсестры удостоверением, сверкает начищенным значком и прячет его, прежде чем тот попадает в жадно протянутую руку. — Пожалуйста, оставьте нас одних. 

Дерек закусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Не Стайлз, а просто агент ноль ноль семь. И где только достал.

Мисс Доу, а именно так написано на безликом бейджике, окидывает Стайлза холодным взглядом, но почему-то отступает. И уходит, бесшумно ступая обутыми в мокасины ножками. Наверняка за охраной отправилась.

— Вряд ли у нас есть больше пары минут, — предупреждает Дерек, закрывая за собой дверь в палату. 

— Знаю. 

Стайлз делает шаг вперёд, к тускло освещённому единственным ночником инвалидному креслу, и отшатывается, заглянув в склонённое к груди лицо.

— Боже. 

Дерек придерживает Стайлза за плечо и давит хлынувшую в душу холодную ярость. В последний раз он видел Питера не так давно, Лора считала обязательным навещать их единственного оставшегося кровного родственника минимум четыре раза в год, но каждый раз чужая боль и слепое, беспомощное отчаяние, волнами исходящие от заживо гниющего тела, будили в нём воющего от горя зверя.

— Как видишь, Стайлз, Питера можно спокойно исключить из круга подозреваемых. 

Стайлз не слушает. Даже не поворачивает головы. Только на короткое мгновение прижимается к груди Дерека спиной, будто ища поддержки, а потом возвращается к инвалидному креслу.

— У меня есть одна идея. 

Стайлз берет Питера за руку. Здоровую, не изуродованную шрамами от ожогов, и поворачивает раскрытой ладонью вверх.

— Может быть, это не сработает, но…

Что не сработает? И какого, интересно, результата они ожидают? 

Стайлз замирает, и Дерек чувствует мгновенно разлившееся вокруг напряжение. Такое часто бывает перед грозой, когда наэлектризованный воздух заставляет волоски на руках вставать дыбом, а тело как прессом прижимает к земле. 

— Расслабься, Дерек. Сейчас мы узнаем, насколько твой дядя овощ.

Палец скользит по безвольной ладони, описывая круг, другой, и Дерек сжимает кулаки, когда понимает, что именно рисует на чужой плоти Стайлз. 

Спираль. Знак кровной мести. Знак боли, потерь и отмщения.

— О, боже! Господи! 

Ладонь Питера захлопывается как капкан, и Стайлз падает на колени, крича от боли в намертво стиснутых пальцах. Тут же начиная хрипеть, когда другая ладонь цепко хватает его за шею. 

Вот блядь. 

Дерек сдерживает рвущийся наружу рык и молча бьет. В чистую от шрамов челюсть, в болезненно острую скулу, ещё раз, ещё, и стремительно наливающиеся янтарём глаза наконец гаснут. Вместе с чужим сознанием.

Стайлз стонет, баюкая руку и отползая от рухнувшего на пол тела. Заметил, нет?

— Ты как? 

— По ходу, твой дядя действительно чокнутый лунатик. Не думаю, что он соображает, что делает. Но в том, что он может — нет никаких сомнений. Проклятье.

— Что? 

Дерек хватает Стайлза за руку, чуть ниже локтя, заставляя показать ладонь, и поджимает губы, обнаружив на тыльной стороне четыре длинных царапины. Глубокие. Уже налившиеся почти чёрной в тусклом освещении кровью. Чёрт. Нужно как-то её остановить. 

Слава богу, что они в больнице и найти бинт не составляет труда. 

— Как думаешь, шрамы останутся? — Стайлз хлопает влажными ресницами, кажется, даже не замечая запоздало скатывающейся по щеке слезы, и Дерек машинально стирает её большим пальцем. 

— Скажи спасибо, что сегодня не полнолуние.

Слова вылетают раньше, чем он успевает подумать об их неосторожности.

Блядь, если Стайлз…

— Имеешь в виду тот факт, что в полнолуние у всех психов — обострение? И малой кровью не обошлось бы? Да ладно, ты бы всё равно меня спас. Признавайся, уж не подрабатывал ли ты в Нью-Йорке черепашкой-ниндзя? 

Спасибо тебе, господи, что Стайлз сам нашёл приемлемое объяснение. Дерек с облегчением выдыхает, не замечая на себе слишком внимательный взгляд. 

— Да. Именно обострение во время полнолуния я и имел в виду. 

— Но ведь дело ещё нельзя считать закрытым, верно? 

Стайлз закусывает губу, мгновенно меняясь в лице, смотрит с неуверенной надеждой, словно потерявшийся в лесу ребёнок, увидевший наконец просвет между деревьями, и Дереку приходит на ум, что он знает причину. Если лань — дело рук Питера, то…. всё закончилось. Никаких больше загадок и приключений. 

Дверь в палату распахивается с оглушительным треском, и внутрь льётся ледяной, иссиня-белый свет. 

Похоже, уже и медсёстры в наше время склонны к эффектным появлениям. 

— Вот они. Я просила покинуть помещение, но что я могу противопоставить двоим взрослым мужчинам? А ещё вот у этого фальшивое удостоверение офицера полиции. О господи, мистер Хейл! 

Стайлз хмыкает, явно больше заинтересованный тем, что его тоже причислили к мужчинам, чем фактом предстоящих разборок с довольно внушительным на вид охранником. 

Мисс Доу бросается к Питеру, и Дерек невольно удивляется той лёгкости, с которой она втягивает безвольное тело обратно в кресло. 

Хорошо, что оборотнем от медсестры не пахнет. Видимо, в недюжинной силе виновата долгая вынужденная практика. 

— Не могли бы вы пройти со мной?

Рука охранника на кобуре подрагивает, черная кожа лоснится от нервного пота, и Дерек предусмотрительно не делает резких движений. Трудно предположить, как отреагирует этот явный новичок, даже если он просто решит помочь неуклюже поднимающемуся на ноги Стайлзу.

Уж лучше бы на месте охранника был опытный офицер. 

***

Нет. Совсем не лучше. Да и полицейский участок куда как неуютнее больницы. 

Шериф нанизывает Дерека на шампур своего осуждающего взгляда, и даже Стайлза, кажется, пронимает. 

— Пап… — несмело начинает он и осекается, втягивая голову в плечи. 

Похоже, даже безумного Питера Стайлз испугался меньше, чем гнева отца сейчас.

Дерек смотрит прямо перед собой, чувствуя себя бойцом, выставленным перед строем для демонстрации последствий нарушения субординации. И краем взгляда замечает, как Стайлз с болезненной гримасой прижимает к груди перебинтованную ладонь. 

Многообещающий манёвр. Может, шериф смягчится, заметив у Стайлза боевое ранение? 

— Ты! — Дерек невольно вздрагивает, но продолжает упрямо смотреть только вперёд, когда в грудь ему упирается палец. — Из-за тебя пострадал мой сын.

— Пап! Дерек тут совсем ни при чём! Правда!

— Ни при чём? Но это ведь был его дядя. Его! Или я что-то путаю? — Стайлз понуривается, и шериф снова поворачивается к Дереку. — Вот и молчи. А ты… 

Дерек смотрит точно в пронзительные серо-голубые глаза и вдруг с удивлением понимает, что выдержать этот взгляд у него не получится. Никак. 

— Если я замечу тебя хотя бы в полумиле от Стайлза…

— Но это была моя идея! Пап! Это несправедливо. Я…

— Украл вещественное доказательство. Нарушил закон. И явно даже не раскаиваешься в этом. Так что размер и расписание общественных работ обсудим дома. 

Стайлз не спорит, только упрямо поджимает губы, и Дерек гадает, в первый раз тот получает подобное наказание или нет. Скорее второе. 

— А Дерек? — в голосе Стайлза совсем нет эмоций, и это очень и очень настораживает. Будто мину в почве прощупывает. Того и гляди нарвётся.

— Хотел бы получить равную долю наказания, сэр, — вмешивается Дерек. — Если позволите, сэр. 

Шериф вскидывает бровь и, кажется, впервые за их разговор немного смягчается.

— Я учту твои пожелания, — говорит он после длительной паузы, — а пока держись от моего сына подальше. 

Дерек чуть склоняет голову, соглашаясь, а потом их наконец отпускают. Разумеется, после того как Стайлз, скрепя сердце, возвращает удостоверение в мятый полиэтиленовый пакет.

***

— Отец вернётся к шести. Можно всё обсудить, пока его не будет.

Стайлз ничего не просит, но Дерек всё равно ёжится от непрошеного чувства вины. Будто он чем-то обязан, что-то обещал. Но ведь не обещал же!

Улица перед полицейским участком пустынна. Две служебные машины с тёмными фарами ярко освещены фонарём, и ещё одна стоит поодаль, разрезанная кругом света точно пополам. Ждёт, когда можно будет доставить сына шерифа прямо к порогу его дома. 

— Не думаю, что нам есть что обсуждать, Стайлз. Думаю, мне больше не понадобится твоя помощь. 

— А если мне понадобится твоя? 

Дерек хмыкает и, поддавшись порыву, гладит Стайлза по мягкому плюшевому затылку. 

Тот не вырывается, смотрит, сурово насупив брови, и это побуждает делать глупости больше, чем самые провокационные речи.

Дерек наклоняется, прихватывает по очереди верхнюю и нижнюю губу и почти не удивляется, когда Стайлз, вздохнув, приоткрывает рот. 

Поцелуй выходит не похожим на предыдущие два. Дерек не стремится вести, Стайлз не торопится воспользоваться предоставленным шансом, и ритм ласкающих друг друга языков быстро становится общим. Таким, каким и должен быть. 

Дерек целует напоследок самый уголок чуть шероховатых губ и отодвигается. 

Сначала от Стайлза, потом от яркого света фонаря, под которым они стоят. 

— Зачем? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дерек уже готов шагнуть в привлекательно густую тень. 

Зачем? Если бы ответить было так легко.

— Захотелось, — бросает Дерек, даже не обернувшись.

И переступает черту. 

*** 

За следующие после случившегося в больнице два дня не происходит ничего примечательного. Дерек только зачем-то снимает лофт вместо маленькой потрёпанной квартирки, в которой обитал все эти две недели. А ещё совершенно ненамеренно пересекается с шерифом и узнает, какая именно общественная работа ему предстоят. 

«Покраска деревянной церкви при кладбище» звучит совсем не как наказание. 

Лора обещает приехать поздно вечером в воскресенье, как раз перед полнолунием, и это очень хорошая новость. Потому что Дерек по непонятной причине нервничает, глядя по ночам на почти полную луну. Бледную и непривычно холодную, как замёрзшее куском льда молоко. 

Смутное волнение раздирает на части, и в том ли дело, что он боится того, что может случиться с дядей Питером, волчья часть личности которого явно пребывает в большем здравии, чем человеческая, или в чём-то ещё, Дерек не может понять. И от этого психует ещё больше. 

И в субботу и в воскресенье утром Дерек завтракает в «St. Peter» за тем же самым столиком, что и в первый раз, и даже от нечего делать флиртует с Мелани, дважды получив от неё салфетки с номером телефона и почему-то дважды смяв их и отправив в урну. 

Стайлз ни разу не попадается ему на глаза.

*** 

В воскресенье вечером Лора не приезжает. Самолёт задерживается, и самое ранее, когда она сможет оказаться в Бикон-Хиллз — половина девятого утра. 

Дерек засовывает телефон обратно в задний карман джинсов и смотрит в багровое от заката небо. Окно от пола до потолка заливает обычно мрачный лофт ярким светом, но это нисколько не уменьшает быстро растущей тревоги. 

Дерек пинает стул, подхватывает куртку и больше не испытывает сомнений, когда дверь бесшумно поворачивается на хорошо смазанных петлях. Если интуиция подсказывает ему приближающиеся неприятности, то стоит быть поближе к их вероятному источнику. 

Иногда это единственный способ по максимуму себя обезопасить.

Дерек оставляет машину за квартал от дома шерифа. Не то чтобы он всерьёз воспринимает запрет на общение, но никогда не стоит будить спящего дракона, если есть возможность этого избежать.

Темные окна не оставляют Дереку надежды. Запах Стайлза ведёт его к маленькой пристройке, замеченной в первый раз. Тонкая железная дверь закрыта, но соблазн узнать, что там внутри, слишком велик, чтобы это стало существенной преградой.

Дерек осторожно выбивает замок и щелкает найденным опять же по запаху выключателем. Хм. Интересно. 

Помещение напоминает склад никому не нужного хлама и командный центр одновременно. На старом синем диване явно часто ночуют, и смятый плед тому свидетель. Древний компьютер снова и снова пускает по огромному спящему монитору длинную нецензурную фразу, а увешанная фотографиями, схемами и какими-то записями стена производит неизгладимое впечатление. 

Похоже, Стайлз, чьим запахом пропитан здесь каждый дюйм, не просто слишком любопытный неугомонный подросток. Он всерьёз пытается вести собственные расследования. 

И явно занимается этим не первый день. 

Дерек подходит к стене, рассматривает фотографии незнакомых ему людей, мест, предметов, но среди них нет ничего, что было бы связано с ним самим. 

Монитор с едва заметным треском пробуждается к жизни, стоит легко коснуться клавиатуры.

Может, здесь есть что-то полезное?

Бледное пятно луны на весь экран заставляет Дерек крупно вздрогнуть. А статья про Ликаона в окне так и не закрытого браузера покрыться мурашками. Вот чёрт. 

Маленький слишком проницательный поганец.

Ну не мог же он вот так запросто поверить, что Дерек — оборотень? Просто так. Без всяких доказательств. 

Без доказательств.

Вот блядь. 

Дерек вылетает за дверь в мгновение ока. И добирается до машины за то время, за которое обычный человек успевает сделать три вдоха.

Педаль газа до предела вжата в пол, когда в телефоне раздаётся первый гудок дозвона. 

— Стайлз. 

Дерек пытается говорить спокойно, но голос в сдавленном горле глохнет, как безнадежно старый минивэн. 

— Дерек? Откуда ты знаешь номер моего телефона? 

— Потом обсудим, у кого из нас детективные способности лучше. Стайлз, уходи оттуда. Немедленно.

— Хей, чувак, я только… 

Дерек холодеет, слыша вместо слов сдавленное проклятие. И глубокое, разрушительное молчание следом. 

Господи. Только бы успеть. 

***

Белые больничные корпуса мелькают один за другим, но Дерек не сбавляет скорость, пока до отделения длительной реабилитации не остаётся чуть больше пары десятков ярдов.

В приёмной никого нет, и это очень, очень плохой знак. 

А вот дверь в палату Питера открыта нараспашку, и Дерек с трудом давит желание обратиться: так ему нужны сейчас волчьи обоняние и нюх. 

А! Плевать! Стайлз важнее опасности быть раскрытым. 

Чувства обостряются разом, вспышкой, как бывает только в полнолуние. Дерек громко рычит, предупреждая о своём присутствии, слабо надеясь, что это заставит Питера очнуться. Или, по крайней мере, замешкаться. 

В ответ раздаётся сдавленный вой, Дерек втягивает слабый запах Стайлза, ища подтверждения тому, что его не уведут в сторону, и бросается по коридору. Второй этаж, недалеко от служебных душевых. 

Лестница заканчивается, и взгляду открывается чистый светлый коридор. Дерек на мгновение притормаживает, удостоверяясь, что Стайлзом здесь пахнет сильнее, и пинком открывает первую дверь слева. 

Пар ударяет в лицо, Дерек мотает головой, прижимается к залитому водой полу.

И не успевает среагировать на стремительную атаку.

Питер сбивает его с ног, выталкивая в коридор, бьёт затылком об пол, и Дерек на секунду полностью выключается. И едва успевает прийти в себя, чтобы вместо обнажённого горла подставить острым когтям плечо.

— Питер! — зовет он, почти не надеясь на успех. — Питер! Очнись! Это же я!

— А он знает, что это ты. 

Вот уж кого он не ожидал увидеть в дверях душевой, так это насквозь промокшую медсестру, приставившую скальпель к горлу белого как мел, беззвучно испуганного Стайлза.

— Питер надеялся, что приедет твоя сестра. Он не хотел убивать никого лишнего, и если бы вы оба ограничились визитом вежливости, то...

Дерек рычит сквозь зубы, когда когти Питера сильнее впиваются в его плечо. Сволочь подкаблучная, и почему он слушает эту суку? Может, просто крайне нуждается хоть в какой-нибудь альфе? И если бы…

Дерек отчаянно рычит снова, бьёт Питера в висок, пытаясь сбросить его с себя, и мисс Доу хладнокровно оставляет на шее Стайлза тонкий неровный порез.

Вот дрянь!

— Не трогай его! 

— А ты не смей причинять боль моей собачке. Она мне ещё пригодится. Чтобы закончить то, что начала Кейт. Чтобы доказать ей, всем им доказать, что ручной альфа — это не какая-то там нелепая фантазия. 

Охотница. Вот значит как. Всего лишь маленькая злобная сучка, желающая выслужиться перед другой злобной сучкой. Как банально. Вот только как она смогла управлять Питером? Такие знания не всем советникам под силу. 

Дерек втягивает в себя воздух, пытаясь уловить идущие от медсестры запахи, но от той по-прежнему ничем странным не пахнет. 

Кровь пропитывает рукав куртки, футболку, и Дерек сосредотачивается на этом ощущении, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться и не потерять контроль.

— Стайлз, с тобой всё в порядке?

— Учитывая, что к моему горлу приставлен нож, а ты не слишком торопишься меня спасать — сносно.

— О, так ты меня ещё и обвиняешь? Мелкий самонадеянный гадёныш. Трудно было спросить у меня? Нужно было обязательно лезть в самое пекло? 

— Трудно. Потому что ты — самоуверенный мудак, отвечающий на вопросы только под дулом пистолета. И дважды самоуверенный мудак, если думаешь справиться с этой парочкой фриков самостоятельно. Что, включить голову и вызвать полицию мозгов не хватило? 

— Заткнись, Стайлз. 

— Заткнитесь вы оба! 

На шее Стайлза вспухает новый порез, и у Дерека перед глазами опускается красная пелена.

Это потом Стайлз расскажет ему, что он ревел, расшвыривал тела по коридору и выглядел при этом как помесь акулы, Халка и Росомахи. В общем, «вау и просто зашибись, чувак». 

А пока Дерека будто выключают. И спустя минуту включают заново. 

Измочаленным, лишенным сил настолько, что даже повернуть голову представляется невыполнимой задачей. 

— Дерек… Ты ведь уже вполне в себе, правда? Вроде бы зубов нет. В смысле клыков. И когтей не видно. Дерек? 

Стайлз плачет, или Дереку просто так кажется? 

Надо увидеть. Удостовериться. 

Горло исторгает невразумительный хрип, и Дерек закашливается, кривясь от острой боли в боку. Кто-то из этих ненормальных его таки задел.

— У тебя кровь идёт, — нет, Стайлз не плачет. Хотя глаза у него подозрительно блестят. — Сейчас перевяжу. И позову кого-нибудь. Подожди. 

Дерек хватает Стайлза за руку прежде, чем тот срывается с места.

— Не надо. Ускоренная регенерация. А ещё нам нужно незаметно уйти до приезда полиции.

Силы снова заканчиваются, и пальцы Дерека разжимаются сами собой. Как же он устал. 

— Боишься меня, Стайлз? 

Почему-то очень важно услышать ответ. Именно сейчас. Так важно, что боль, вместо того чтобы успокаиваться, становится только острее. И разламывает рёбра на острые колющие куски. 

Стайлз пару раз моргает, а потом выдыхает и наклоняется, будто не уверенный в том, что собирается сделать. 

— Нет. Хотя, должен признать, в виде оборотня ты страшно уродлив. 

Дерек смотрит в медленно приближающееся бледное лицо с огромными испуганными глазами, на губы, приоткрывающиеся с явным намерением, и улыбается. 

Поцелуй от Стайлза Стилински. 

Первый по его инициативе.

Самое то, что ему сейчас просто жизненно необходимо. 

***

На этот раз на улице пасмурно, в стёкла дробно стучит дождь, и в теплом, согретом круглыми желтыми светильниками помещении от этого вдвое уютнее. Дерек отпивает глоток кофе, катает молочную горечь на языке и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. 

Стайлз сидит напротив, пялится в ноутбук своего приятеля, Денни, кажется, и что-то одобрительно поддакивает, время от времени предлагая тот или другой способ поиска информации. 

Дерек заказывает ещё пончиков, но успевает съесть только один: Стайлз подчистую уничтожает остальные, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от монитора. Один даже умудрившись затолкать своему бедному приятелю в рот, хотя тот и предпринимает недолгую героическую попытку сопротивления.

Денни с трудом проглатывает пончик и вдруг замирает, прижимая салфетку к так и не вытертым губам. 

Кажется, кого-то осенило. 

— Ты заметил, Стайлз? Твоя загадочная Дженнифер Доу звонила по одному и тому же номеру каждую неделю. Вот он, видишь? А ещё ездила в Брокен-Эрроу раз в три месяца. Насколько я помню, это где-то в Оклахоме. Это единственная постоянная закономерность, что мне удалось отыскать. И зачем это только тебе нужно? 

— Научные изыскания. Спасибо, Денни. Я твой должник.

— Одной лабораторной по химии не отделаешься. 

Дерек замечает на себе оценивающий взгляд. Не первый за сегодняшнее утро. И делает вид, что полностью сосредоточен на чтении заметки о волке, прошедшем почти пятьсот миль в поисках пары и замеченном недавно в лесах Калифорнии.

— Кто это, Стайлз? — слышит он краем уха шёпот Денни. 

Ну-ну, даже интересно услышать, каким будет ответ.

— Мой кузен, — Стайлз запинается, а потом явно выдаёт первое, что приходит ему в голову. — Мигель. 

Ну спасибо. Хорошо, что не Хуан Карлос. 

Дерек угрюмо смотрит прямо в светящиеся азартом карие глаза, не позволяя себе даже моргать, но Стайлз нисколько не смущается. Только прикусывает нижнюю губу, явно стараясь не заржать. 

Паршивец. Ни стыда, ни совести. 

— Снова будете оплачивать кофе поцелуями? По одному за каждую чашку? 

Появление Мелани оказывается для Дерека совершенно неожиданным: настолько он сосредоточивается на изучении длинных, с крупными костяшками пальцев, то и дело теребящих алеющее ухо. 

— Разумеется, — улыбается он, неторопливо поворачивая голову в сторону вдвое тщательней излучающей неприязнь официантки. — Стайлз. Иди-ка сюда. 

— Но у меня есть деньги. 

— А у меня то, от чего ты не сможешь отказаться. 

Стайлз задумчиво облизывает губы и совсем не замечает, что Денни смотрит на него как на внезапно оказавшуюся за соседним столиком звезду бейсбола. Не веря собственным глазам ни на грош.

Зато замечает Дерек. И бросает на внезапно прозревшего приятеля Стайлза предупреждающий взгляд. Просто так, на всякий случай. Чтобы тот даже не вздумал болтаться под ногами.

Стайлз выбирается из-за стола, ничего не сбив и не задев, и Дерек с удивлением замечает в его движениях немыслимую раньше спокойную уверенность. 

— И от чего, интересно, я не смогу отказаться? 

Всё-таки любопытство — страшное оружие. 

— От близкого контакта третьей степени, — хмыкает Дерек, вдруг вспоминая об одном из постеров в убежище Стайлза. 

— Звучит заманчиво, — снова быстрое движение языка по губам, и ещё одно, когда Дерек встаёт и разом оказывается в непосредственной близости. 

Дождь за окном почти прекращается, и становится так тихо, что слышно, как за стойкой монотонно урчит кофе-машина. 

Дежавю. 

Стайлз быстро поверхностно дышит, быстро растеряв напускное равнодушие, и Дерек кладёт руку ему на шею, чтобы немного успокоить. 

Но отчего-то получается наоборот. Вместо того чтобы хоть немного снизить общий градус напряжённого ожидания, немудрёный жест заставляет взволноваться его самого. 

— Стайлз, — зачем-то зовёт Дерек, поглаживая большим пальцем колюче-мягкий затылок.

Такое впечатление, что через прикосновение ему передалась вся нервная неуверенность Стайлза до последней капли. Ну не бред ли? 

— Открой рот и не сопротивляйся? — Стайлз выразительно играет бровями и ухмыляется так, что его хочется одновременно и отшлёпать и затащить в кровать. 

Маленький легко влюбляющий в себя паршивец. После него даже Нью-Йорк покажется скучным.

И очень одиноким.

Дерек осторожно притягивает Стайлза к себе, будто опасаясь сломать.

И легко трётся носом о его нос, как делают это состоящие в одной стае волки, прежде чем поцеловать по-настоящему. 

***

— Как дела у Питера?

Стайлз не вынимает рук из карманов, сутулится, пытаясь казаться меньше и незаметнее, и Дерек отводит взгляд, чувствуя усиливающуюся тоску. 

— Звериная часть в нем всё ещё преобладает, но присутствие главы стаи, альфы, ограничивает её силу, и шансы на то, что Питер однажды проснётся человеком, достаточно велики. 

— Думаешь, эта чокнутая медсестра виновата в том, что с ним произошло? 

— Возможно, — Дерек пожимает плечами. Он и правда не знает. Пока. — Или она просто оказалась в нужное время в нужном месте. 

— Жаль, что у неё самой уже не спросишь. 

Молчание быстро становится неловким, и Дерек отходит от джипа Стайлза, чтобы осмотреть часовню и прикинуть объем и длительность работ. 

После дождя прошло уже два дня, и старое дерево должно было достаточно просохнуть, чтобы можно было начать уже сегодня. 

Похоже, что да. Пора приниматься за работу. 

Дерек бросает куртку на сиденье Камаро и отправляет туда же футболку: солнце печёт как летом, а от работы тело разогреется ещё сильнее. 

Стайлз следует его примеру. И остаётся в низко сидящих на бёдрах джинсах. Никто не поручится, что не специально то и дело съезжающих. 

Чертёнок. 

Чахнущая около кладбища часовня небольшая по размеру, но облезлая до такой степени, что проступающего из-под белой краски тёмного дерева гораздо больше, чем самой краски. 

Дерек разрывает упаковку с наждачной бумагой и буквально ощущает, как ему дышат в спину. Горячо и влажно. 

— Что это? — возбуждённо спрашивает Стайлз. — И как тебе удалось её сделать, если оборотни регенерируют? 

Татуировку рассмотрел? 

— Любопытство кошку сгубило, — уходит от ответа Дерек. — Смотри: трешь вдоль волокна. И надень очки, не забудь. 

Стайлз не слушает. Вернее, не слышит.

— Тоже одно из слов забытого языка? Как та спираль на лани?

— Как та спираль на лани, — легко сдаётся Дерек. Одной тайной больше, одной меньше — какая теперь разница? — Ты возьмешься за дело или так и будешь работать исключительно языком?

Пару секунд Стайлза не видно и не слышно, а потом он издаёт что-то очень похожее на сдавленный смешок и пристраивается рядом. Разумеется, проведя наждачкой против волокна и подняв в воздух тучу пыли и крохотных кусочков краски. 

Дерек вздыхает, выразительно смотрит в удивлённое, усеянное искусственными белыми веснушками лицо, и до Стайлза, кажется, доходит, что он делает не так. Или он вспоминает, что сказал ему Дерек. По крайней мере, сдирать старое покрытие он начинает так, как надо. 

— Сначала детали. Откосы и рамы окна. Потом дверь. Потом всё остальное. Грунтовать и красить будем в том же порядке. Всё ясно? 

— И откуда ты всё знаешь? Подрабатывал на стройках? 

— У нашей семьи был большой дом. И не так много денег, — Дерек оттесняет Стайлза плечом, чтобы тот не погряз под лавиной мусора окончательно. — Займись окном с противоположной стороны, а потом начинай шкурить стену. 

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и отступает на пару шагов назад. Но не уходит. 

Плевать. Пусть делает, что хочет.

Дерек ему не нянька. Не отец, не друг, не… 

Кто он ему? 

Дерек снова принимается за работу и так сосредотачивается, что вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда спины робко касается рука.

— Стайлз? — Дерек разворачивается, едва почувствовав, как чужие пальцы сдвинулись, очерчивая контуры татуировки. — Что ты делаешь? 

Отсутствующий взгляд и бледные губы выглядят не слишком многообещающе. Стайлз секунду смотрит на Дерека, а потом явно через силу пытается улыбнуться. 

— Классно смотрится, чувак. Потрясающе красиво. Но ты и сам знаешь, правда? 

Дерек молчит, чувствуя, что это ещё не всё. Стайлз не смотрит в его сторону. Только кусает губы и ковыряет носком кроссовка твёрдую землю. 

— Ты поедешь в Оклахому, но не возьмешь меня с собой, да? — Стайлз наконец перестаёт копать себе яму и смотрит Дереку в глаза. 

Мгновение, не больше. И снова отводит взгляд. Будто в чём-то виноват. Или просто до ужаса боится ответа. 

— Нет, Стайлз. Не возьму.

Горький вздох заставляет Дерека поспешно продолжить:

— Это слишком опасно. 

— Дело только в этом? — во взгляде Стайлза загорается отчаянная надежда, и видеть это — почти так же больно, как получить нож в бок.

— Нет. Не только. Пойми, Стайлз, ты ещё ребенок. Школьник. Но даже если бы тебе было…

— Если бы мне было восемнадцать, я бы не стал тебя даже спрашивать! 

Стайлз зло пихает Дерека в грудь, хватает пакет с наждачной бумагой, и через долю секунды становится слышно, как он гневно шкребёт ни в чём не повинное дерево с противоположной стороны часовни.

Обиделся. Ребёнок и есть. 

Которого просто невыносимо хочется пойти и утешить. А ещё поцеловать в мягкие, вечно обветренные губы. 

Стоп, Дерек. Больше никаких поцелуев. И так незаметно привязал парня и привязался сам.

Нужно закончить работу и уехать обратно в Нью-Йорк. Всё очень просто.

Очень. Просто.

Если бы. 

***

К вечеру сделана только половина работы. Надежда всё закончить за один день с самого начала была довольно призрачной, но Дерек всё равно огорчается. Перспектива провести ещё одни день наедине с угрюмо молчащим Стайлзом не слишком его радует. 

Господи, ну что он должен был сказать?! Брось отца, брось школу, пойдём играть в агентов особого отдела ФБР? И плевать, что наверняка придётся лезть прямо в логово охотников, которые предпочитают сначала стрелять, а потом уж разбираться, кого они подстрелили? 

Кисточка с размаху летит в почти пустое ведро с грунтовкой, и тонкий пластик с коротким всхлипом лопается почти пополам. 

— Мне кажется, или мы закончили на сегодня? 

Стайлз смахивает с рук ошмётки краски, и Дерек машинально тянется к собственным плечам. Наверняка он выглядит очень похоже. Как сумасшедшая зебра, у которой все полосы пошли друг на друга войной и в борьбе за независимость раздробились на крохотные чёрно-белые королевства.

— Закончили, Стайлз. Завтра в девять. 

— Завтра понедельник. У меня школа. И тренировка в три.

Никаких эмоций. Даже злости не чувствуется. Спокойная констатация факта. И всё. Стена. 

— Значит, я закончу сам. Езжай домой. 

Стайлз ведёт плечом, смотрит на Дерека, потом на заходящее солнце и вдруг улыбается, легко сбрасывая маску неприступного равнодушия.

— Хочешь искупаться? Я знаю одно озеро в заповеднике, у…

— Сломанной столетней ивы? 

Дерек колеблется, и Стайлз наверняка это видит. Научился. 

— Давай, Дерек. Или ты боишься, что я тебя там…— Стайлз нехорошо ухмыляется, — нагну и выебу? В назидание.

О, господи. И запомнил же. Похоже, у парня вообще очень хорошая память. К несчастью. 

— Ещё раз скажешь что-то подобное — вымою рот с мылом.

Угроза не очень-то действует, возведённые горе очи не в счёт. Так что Дерек продолжает:

— А потом доложу твоему отцу. Каждое слово. 

Вот это Стайлза пронимает. Он прищуривается и остро сверкает глазами. Но, видимо, решает не продолжать провокацию. 

— Так ты едешь или нет? 

Дерек машет рукой. В самом деле, что он теряет? Одинокий вечер в каком-нибудь баре? Сеанс показательного самобичевания от страдающей чувством вины Лоры? 

— Поехали. Только позвони отцу. 

***

К тому моменту, когда они добираются до озера, солнце уже скрывается за горизонтом, а темнота становится такой густой, что её давление можно ощущать плечами. Идущая на убыль луна должна взойти через час-полтора, но пока редкий, уже начавший сбрасывать листву лес и поблёскивающую гладь воды освещают только фары машин и смутный свет звёзд. 

Стайлз тянет с заднего сиденья джипа огромное ярко-зелёное полотенце, чистую майку, толстовку, и Дерек моментально убеждается в том, что визит на озеро был обдуман заранее. Интересно только, включал ли план Стайлза его наличие рядом или нет? 

Выход горных пород мешает деревьям расти так, как им вздумается, и крохотное озеро будто окружено полосой отчуждения. Берег начисто лишён растительности, на гладкие каменные плиты приятно наступать, и Дерек в какой-то момент жалеет, что не приехал раньше. Совсем забыл, как тут хорошо. 

Стайлз в мгновение ока скидывает с себя одежду и, подбадривая себя боевым кличем индейцев-апачи, с разбега бросается в воду. Вопли на мгновение стихают и возобновляются снова, разбавленные плеском и громким отфыркиванием. 

Вода в озере ледяная: одна из причин, по которым здесь почти никто не бывает. 

Дерек раздевается неторопливо, оттягивая предстоящее удовольствие. И поднимается на выступ, с которого прыгал ещё в детстве. 

Ледяная вода обхватывает тело мгновенно, как вспышка. Мышцы окатывает холодом и почти сразу же огненной волной. Чистое, незамутнённое блаженство. 

Дерек делает пару гребков, касается пальцами дна и, развернувшись, устремляется обратно к поверхности. Туда, где Стайлз прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь вытрясти воду из уха, а свет фар чётко очерчивает контуры его ещё немного нескладного сухопарого тела. 

Красивым вырастет, паршивец.

*** 

Плита, на которой они лежат, настолько же плоская, насколько и ледяная. Дерек смотрит на поднимающуюся над деревьями луну и ищет взглядом созвездие Ориона, когда ощущает прикосновение к руке. Медленное, тягучее движение пальцев от запястья к плечу. 

— Стайлз, — шепчет он. Говорить громче в окружающей их тишине кажется откровенно неправильным. — Чего ты хочешь? 

— Этого, — Стайлз промахивается и попадает губами в край челюсти. — Вот чёрт. Ты испортил мне самый романтичный момент в жизни. Замри и не крути головой, мокрая ты псина. Вот так. Начнём сначала: «Я хочу вот этого, Дерек». Матерь божья, в моей голове это звучало совсем не так пафосно. Фу. Гадость. 

Дерек улыбается и встречает очередной ищущий поцелуй на полпути.

Губы у Стайлза мягкие, доверчивые, и их очень хочется потрогать языком. Горячая влажность рта слишком соблазнительна, и Дерек не может не поддаться. Плевать, что он обещал больше никогда этого не делать. 

Ему слишком давно не было так спокойно и хорошо. Так, будто все его демоны дружно сожрали друг друга, и в душе не осталось ничего, кроме благословенной умиротворяющей тишины. 

Стайлз придвигается ближе, обжигает бок Дерека холодным животом и целует снова.

Настойчивее, тяжелее, нетерпеливее. 

Больше не невинно.

— Стайлз. Хватит. Иначе это не закончится только поцелуями.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — лицо Стайлза как ритуальная маска: одна половина будто вырезана белым светом фар, вторая полустёрта тенями, и на ней только глаза кажутся по-настоящему живыми. Решительными. Умоляющими. Чересчур взрослыми. — Дерек, я вряд ли увижу тебя ещё раз. Пожалуйста.

— Прости. Ты ещё слишком молод.

Стайлз дергается, но Дерек удерживает его, схватив за руку. Лучше закончить всё сейчас. Здесь. Пока недоговорённое не застыло в памяти очередным уродливым камнем.

Стайлз бросает попытки вырваться. И опускает голову. 

— Дерьмовое оправдание, а не причина. Дерек, просто скажи мне — почему. Неужели я не заслуживаю даже ответа? 

Дерек разжимает пальцы. 

Иногда быть искренним действительно страшно. Всё равно, что добровольно остаться совершенно беззащитным. Но Стайлз прав: он заслуживает ответа. 

— Ты мне нравишься. Но привязанности дорого мне обходились. Слишком дорого, чтобы позволить себе снова влюбиться, — Дерек сглатывает внезапно пересохшим горлом. — Ты достоин большего, чем просто быстрый секс в лесу, Стайлз. Большего, чем я. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь? 

Звучит как открытие века, остальную часть фразы явно вообще никто не услышал, и Дерек против воли улыбается, как часто делал это в последнее время. Немыслимо часто. И тянет ошеломлённого Стайлза к себе, чтобы благодарно поцеловать ещё раз. 

В удивлённо приоткрытый рот. В твёрдую скулу. В шею. 

Похоже, для него уже слишком поздно бежать. 

— Очень, — шепчет Дерек в аккуратное, по-русалочьи ледяное под губами ухо. — Так бы и сожрал всего. Или хотя бы облизал, всего, целиком, как вкусную сахарную косточку. Твои ноги. Твои пальцы. Твой слишком болтливый, податливый рот. 

Стайлз судорожно выдыхает и выворачивается, чтобы ответить яростным поцелуем, вжавшись в бок Дерека всем своим длинным, прохладным телом. Очень горячим в паху. 

Господи. 

— Господи, — будто услышав, жалобно повторяет за ним Стайлз. — Ты знаешь, что твои волчьи признания не выдерживают никакой критики? Как они могут при этом так сильно возбуждать?

Дерек не даёт своим рукам сдвинуться ни на дюйм, едва заставив их остановиться на мягком изгибе поясницы. 

Стайлз ёрзает, кажется, пытаясь на него взобраться целиком, настойчиво целует, скользит рукой по груди, плечу, шее, будто не в силах определить, чего ему хочется больше, и это мало что оставляет от самоконтроля.

Самые крохи.

— Стайлз… 

— Заткнись. Пожалуйста, заткнись, Дерек. Я этого хочу. Так хочу.

От запаха чужого и собственного желания перед глазами всё плывёт. Дерек кусает Стайлза за нижнюю губу, не в силах удержаться, и глухо стонет, когда тот в ответ дергается, проезжаясь по его бедру головкой члена. Горячей. Шелковистой. Влажной от смазки. 

Проклятье. 

Дерек рвано выдыхает и обнаруживает свои ладони на маленьких крепких ягодицах. Таких же восхитительных на ощупь, как и на вид.

— О, боже. Дерек. Если я шевельнусь, то кончу. 

Слова Стайлза вызывают в теле бесконтрольную волну возбуждения, тягучую, горячую как расплавленная смола, и перед ней невозможно устоять.

Стайлз болезненно вскрикивает, когда Дерек одним движением подминает его под себя. Чужая боль втягивается в руки почти бесконтрольно, походя, и всё же это немного проясняет голову.

Немного. Достаточно только для того, чтобы Дерек, извиняясь, коротко поцеловал Стайлза в сухие губы, прежде чем заставить его стиснуть свои бока ногами и толкнуться бедрами, вжимаясь членом в твердый живот. 

Колени скользят по мокрому камню, и Дерек раздражённо рычит, запрокидывая голову Стайлза так, чтобы открыть доступ к манящей белой шее. 

— О, господи. Боже. Такая дубина — чисто волчье преимущество, или ты от природы большой мальчик?

Дерек от неожиданности едва не прокусывает Стайлзу вену. И автоматически слизывает с солёной кожи слабые искры боли. 

Нет. Только не это. Похоже, комментариев можно будет избежать, только если заткнуть этот словоохотливый рот чем-нибудь существенным. 

Очень существенным.

Тело прошивает очередной горячей волной, и Дерек замирает на мгновение. А потом просовывает в незатыкающийся рот два пальца и гладит чуть шероховатый влажный язык. Глубже. Наружу. Ещё раз. 

Сладкий.

По телу Стайлза проходит дрожь, зубы царапают кожу, а потом он смыкает губы и принимается сосать. 

Дерек низко утробно стонет, и равномерные движения его бёдер превращаются в короткие лихорадочные толчки. 

Блядь. Пиздец. Ему не удержаться. 

— Подожди. Подожди, Стайлз. У меня в машине есть презервативы. Специальные. Со смазкой.

— Нет. — Стайлз откидывает голову, выпуская пальцы изо рта. — Дерек, я тебя разделаю тупым ножом, если ты сейчас куда-то исчезнешь. 

— Я не буду тебя трахать без смазки. 

— На хуй. Сейчас, Дерек. Или я за себя не ручаюсь. 

Стайлз больно впивается зубами ему в плечо, пальцами в ягодицы, и, если бы Дерек дёрнулся, наверняка оставил бы на чёртовых камнях пару кусков своего тела и литр крови.

Ладно. Сам же потом попросишь пощады. 

Ещё раз наспех облизанные пальцы легко входят в податливое тело, будто Стайлз уже полностью расслаблен и готов. Но первая же попытка немного их раздвинуть заканчивается коротким возгласом и черными змеями под кожей. 

Слишком тугой.

Дерек целует напряжённые губы, ждёт, чувствуя, как Стайлз постепенно обмякает, и двигает пальцами ещё раз. Осторожнее. Жестоко подавляя собственное нетерпение. 

Тише. Вот так. Спокойнее. 

—Всё нормально, Дерек. Не надо так надо мной трястись. Пока, конечно, не слишком приятно, но я погулил, что это всегда так бывает в первый раз. А дальше обязательно будет лучше. Правда ведь? 

Руки Стайлза меряют спину и плечи Дерека несимметричными рывками, будто безуспешно пытаясь вцепиться что есть сил, в тускнеющий запах возбуждения прорывается страх, и это отрезвляет, как ничто другое. 

— Правда. Особенно если я всё-таки схожу за презервативами. Убьешь меня потом, если захочешь.

Дерек отстраняется, прежде чем Стайлз умудряется снова его удержать. 

Будет только лучше, если они оба немного остынут. 

***

Презервативов в бардачке не оказывается. 

Дерек матерится сквозь зубы и только потом вспоминает, что переложил последние два в задний карман джинсов, пока искал в залежах полезного хлама карту Оклахомы. 

Проклятье. Где он бросил одежду? 

Тяжёлый запах краски помогает найти искомое даже быстрее, чем это делают глаза.

Лес вокруг безмолвно слушает его тяжёлое дыхание, и Дерек отчего-то застывает на мгновение, запрокидывая голову и вглядываясь в нависшую прямо над собой ясную луну.

Безмятежно прекрасную.

А потом выключает фары Камаро и джипа Стайлза. 

***

Озеро блестит, как огромное зеркало, молочный свет заливает землю, невесомо очерчивает чёрные ветви неподвижных деревьев, но Дерек не видит ничего из этого, когда подходит к тому месту, где оставил Стайлза. 

Полусогнутые в коленях ноги не позволяют рассмотреть все подробности, но обострившееся чутьё и звериный слух заставляют Дерека глухо зарычать ещё до того, как он по-настоящему понимает, что происходит. 

Стайлз трахает себя пальцами. Медленно дрочит, изредка смачивая ладонь слюной, и трахает себя пальцами. 

Для него.

Дерек подбирается ближе, ступая тихо, как только может, но все предосторожности оказываются излишни. 

Потому что Стайлз ничего не замечает, даже когда Дерек опускается между его расставленных ног. 

И коротко всхлипывает и распахивает глаза только тогда, когда большой палец Дерека присоединяется к его собственным. 

— Господи. Ты меня…

«Напугал», наверное, хочет сказать Стайлз, но Дереку, в общем-то, всё равно. 

Сейчас его больше интересует, каким окажется член Стайлза на вкус. Таким же безупречным, как и на запах? 

Язык трогает нежную кожу, пробегает по сжимающему ствол кулаку, а потом слизывает с щели на головке крохотную каплю смазки. 

— Господи, — ахает Стайлз. — О, боже. Зашбсьможстиума.

— Я тоже так думаю, — хмыкает Дерек и заставляет Стайлза положить обе руки себе на плечи. 

Упаковка из-под презерватива летит куда-то вбок. Дерек раскатывает скользкий латекс по члену и наклоняется, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать сухие от частого дыхания губы. 

— Держись за меня, Стайлз. Сожми ногами. 

— Будет больно? 

Голос Стайлза не дрожит, это скорее исследовательский интерес, чем серьёзное опасение, но Дерек всё равно утешающе целует его снова. 

— Поначалу. 

— Только поначалу? А я читал, что… о, мой бог. М-м-м. 

— Тише. Всё хорошо. Я заберу боль. Подожди.

— Мне не так уж и больно. Просто… О-о-о, господи, остановись! 

Дерек тяжело дышит, прислонившись лбом к плечу Стайлза. Не двигаться неимоверно сложно, но то, как панически впиваются в его плечи пальцы, сдерживает гораздо эффективнее собственного самоконтроля. 

Пусть Стайлз сам его остановит. 

— Хочешь прекратить?

Стайлз фыркает и ободряюще хлопает Дерека по спине:

— Ну уж нет. Просто дай мне пару секунд привыкнуть. Странное ощущение. Давит. Зато теперь я прекрасно понимаю, как чувствует себя нанизанный на палочку зефир. 

Балабол. 

Облегчение разливается по телу, как сладкая патока. Дерек честно считает до десяти и плавно двигает бёдрами, входя едва ли больше, чем наполовину. Прислушиваясь к чужим ощущениям как к своим. 

Какой же тугой. Напряжённый. И гладко-шёлковый внутри. 

Дыхание Стайлза учащается, но Дерек не чувствует за этим боли. Ничего, кроме взволнованного предвкушения. 

Ещё один мягкий толчок. Ещё. 

Стайлз сильнее сжимает его коленями, облизывает языком губы, будто те обмазаны чем-то сладким, и Дерек двигает бедрами резче. 

Слишком глубоко. 

Тут же получая откат в виде чёрных вздувшихся вен на руках и белой пелены перед глазами.

Похоже, он определил сегодняшний предел для них обоих.

Две трети. Не больше. 

Стайлз под ним терпит пару вздохов, а потом начинает ёрзать и толкаться коленками.

— Почему ты остановился? Дерек? Грёбаный садист. У меня внутри будто чешется всё, когда ты не двигаешься. Сделай что-нибудь. Это странно, но я хочу ещё. Дерек, ты заснул, что ли? Дерек? Мфмфм.

Момент, когда Дерек заполняет рот Стайлза своим языком, совпадает с тем, когда его член с силой входит в упруго поддающийся анус.

Квинтэссенция блаженства. 

Темп движений получается слишком высоким, короткие неглубокие толчки выбивают из Стайлза удивлённые стонущие вздохи, и это подстегивает двигаться ещё быстрее. Болью больше не пахнет, рывками усиливающееся возбуждение Стайлза бьет в нос ярким мускусом, и Дерека ведёт от кайфа. 

Как хорошо. Его рот. Его губы. Его…

Дерек выдирает руку из своих волос, облизывает стыдливо ускользающие пальцы, щекочет языком подушечки, и Стайлз выгибается ему навстречу, жарко дыша. 

Вот так. Да. Сделай так ещё раз. Не сдерживай себя. 

Дерек вытаскивает член полностью, приставляет головку к медленно сжимающемуся кольцу мышц, и резко вталкивается обратно, снова заставляя Стайлза громко застонать. 

— О-о-о. Боже, Дерек, мне срочно нужно подрочить. Я больше не могу. 

— Можешь. 

— Нет. Я хочу кончить. 

Дерек лижет приоткрытые в мучительной гримасе губы и поднимается на колени, удерживая бёдра Стайлза руками и заставляя его прогнуться в пояснице. 

— Хорошо. Давай. Покажи мне, как ты это делаешь. Я хочу посмотреть. 

Спина Стайлза снова и снова проезжается по полотенцу, белое в лунном свете тело вздрагивает от каждого толчка, но Дерек не чувствует чужой боли. Только новую вспышку острого наслаждения. 

Стайлзу нравится, когда за ним наблюдают? 

— Блин. Дерек. О, господи. Это стыдно. 

Нравится. 

Наружу лезут клыки, когда Стайлз кладёт руку на член. И когти, когда он наскоро облизывает ладонь и, коротко вздохнув, принимается быстро дрочить. 

Давай. Покажи мне. Покажи мне, как тебе хорошо. 

Стайлз кусает губы, но сильный толчок бёдер Дерека легко выбивает из него стон. И ещё один. И ещё. 

Вот так. Да. 

Дерек рычит, и темп его движений увеличивается ещё. 

Покажи мне.

Стайлз ахает, запрокидывает голову, и сперма выстреливает из его члена так мощно, что отдельные капли долетают до его подбородка и щёк. 

Один раз. Второй. Третий. 

Дерек слизывает кровь с прокушенной губы, вытаскивает член и пытается догнать ловящего последние отголоски экстаза Стайлза. 

Немного. Чуть-чуть. 

Горячая тяжесть стекается из члена в поджавшуюся мошонку, Дерек прикрывает глаза, увязнув в этом тягучем ощущении. 

И выплёскивается, едва почувствовав руку Стайлза поверх своей. 

*** 

Луна смещается по небосводу на два пальца, когда Дерек окончательно приходит в себя.

— Идём смывать следы преступления.

Стайлз ворочается у бока, втискивает между ног холодные ступни, и Дерек легонько шлепает его по заднице.

— Нам нужно искупаться.

Стайлз только сонно фыркает. И трётся о его грудь носом. 

Что ж. Придётся принимать радикальные меры. 

— Нет! Дерек! Нет! Положи меня на место! 

Дерек игнорирует все нешуточные попытки вырваться. Даже болезненный укус. И, разбежавшись, прыгает в ледяную воду со Стайлзом наперевес. 

А потом, высушив и согрев, трахает его ещё раз, уложив на бок и крепко прижимая к себе. 

Впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя в абсолютном согласии с самим собой.

***

На востоке уже брезжит рассвет, когда они одновременно подъезжают к дому шерифа. Стайлз не спрашивает, почему Дерек поехал вместе с ним. Только улыбается, радостно сверкая пьяными от секса и недосыпа глазами, и предлагает выпить кофе. 

Дерек кивает. И, не в силах удержаться, целует Стайлза в губы, притягивая к себе за бёдра, прежде чем подтолкнуть к крыльцу.

Вперёд. Пора расставить все точки над «и».

Почти забытая нежность наполняет Дерека до краёв. И её так много, что даже страх, что всё снова закончится, едва начавшись, больше его не тревожит. 

Один шанс из десяти у него точно есть. 

Шериф открывает дверь прежде, чем Стайлз касается ручки.

И револьвер в его руке мгновенно меняет соотношение на один к ста. 

Дерек отодвигает Стайлза в сторону, и дуло медленно опускается, прочерчивая линию от точки где-то на его лбу до ширинки. 

— Скажи, почему мне не следует отстрелить тебе яйца, Хейл? 

— Пап, — вмешивается пришедший в себя Стайлз, но шериф на него даже не смотрит.

— Помолчи, сын. Я сейчас разговариваю не с тобой, — револьвер в руках шерифа подрагивает. Очень нетерпеливо. — Ну так что? У тебя есть пара секунд. Только подбирай слова мудро.

Дерек смотрит в усталое, изборождённое ранними морщинами лицо и не чувствует ничего, кроме болезненной пустоты внутри. 

Нет. Чувствует. 

— Я люблю вашего сына.

***

Дерек снова сидит за одним столом с шерифом, и в этот раз обстановка ещё накалённее, чем в прошлый. Стайлз, кажется, этого не замечает, и даже что-то насвистывает себе под нос, собирая бутерброды на всех троих.

— И сколько это продлится?

Дерек не знает, спрашивает ли шериф о том, как долго продержится в его сыне эта уверенная осанка и спокойная, почти расслабленная тягучесть движений, или про длительность их нелепой, по его мнению, связи. 

Дерек всего этого не знает. 

И потому выбирает тот вопрос, ответ на который ему известен.

— Всю жизнь.


End file.
